This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Simultaneous soft and hard tissue imaging would be ideal for assessing various pathological conditions in dentistry, but is currently unavailable. The goal of this project is to apply the novel high-resolution MRI technique, called SWeep Imaging with Fourier Transform (SWIFT), to image teeth both in vitro and in vivo. We plan to assess SWIFT's ability to visualize dental tissues and to compare the SWIFT technique with other imaging modalities and histologic sectioning.